The present invention relates generally to an improved driving assistance method for a vehicle, especially a commercial vehicle, wherein the speed of the vehicle is controlled by means of a longitudinal guidance control system and the lateral guidance of the vehicle is controlled by means of a lateral guidance control system—lateral guidance control having priority over speed control.
A method of the general type under consideration is described in DE 102 28 348 A1 as a method for controlling vehicle speed in conjunction with traction control. According to DE 102 28 348 A1, speed control is deactivated during intervention of the vehicle traction control system in the drive power of the vehicle. Speed control is automatically reactivated after the intervention of the traction control system has ended. Furthermore, an index value for vehicle speed is reduced after the intervention of the traction control system.